The present invention relates to the general field of card holders and is particularly concerned with a card holder for securely linking together a pair of cards and for allowing the selective display of the cards.
There exists a plurality of situations wherein cards are used for identifying owners of given rights.
For example, so-called validation cards such as transit fare cards, museum passes or the like, typically procure the owner of the card with the right to certain services or access to restricted areas.
Since such cards procure access, services or the like to a limited number of individuals, their acquisition typically requires purchasing thereof or membership to a given subset of individuals or group such as appurtenance to a given municipality or the like. Since the so called validation cards procure given rights to only a limited number of individuals, there exists a risk that fraudulent individuals may try to pass off these rights to other individuals in a fraudulent manner without the other individuals purchasing or legally acquiring the right associated with possession of the validation card.
In order to reduce such risks, some validation cards are provided with identification features allowing for identification of the individual to which the card belongs. However, in some instances, it is not desirable or feasible to provide identification information on the validation card itself. For example, in situations wherein the validation card is periodically changed, it may become a tedious process to provide the validation card with individualized information identifying its owner.
This type of situation commonly occurs with public transit fare cards emitted monthly by municipalities and typically purchased by individuals at various retail sites. In such situations, it is common practice to couple or link the validation card to an identification card bearing identification information, such as a photograph and identifying inscriptions.
The prior art shows various card holders allowing for coupling of identification card to validation cards. However, these prior art card holders suffer from a major drawback in that both the identification card and the validation card are not secured to the card holder and thus allow relatively easy removal of both the identification card and the validation card from the card holder.
This proves to be a major drawback since it allows fraudulent individuals to switch and exchange identification and validation cards. For example, the owner of an identification card having purchased a valid validation card may remove the validation card from the card holder. Once removed, the validation card could easily be fraudulently sold or otherwise transferred to another identification card owner. The second owner merely needs to insert the fraudulently acquired validation card into the card holder to combine it with the identification card in order to be able to fraudulently use the identification and validation card combination. Conversely, a fraudulent user merely needs to remove an identification card from a prior art card holder in order to insert it into another card holder already holding a valid validation card in order to be able to again fraudulently use an identification and validation cards combination. The fraudulent exchange of validation cards in certain industries and services such as in the public transfer systems results in considerable financial losses. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved card holder.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact the proposed card holder allows for securely linking together an identification card to a validation card so as to reduce the risks of having either the identification card or the validation card removed from the card holder without noticeable clues to the effect that the cards have been removed from the card holder. More specifically, the proposed card holder ensures that once the identification and validation card have been inserted thereinto, the removal of either the identification or the validation card requires either noticeable tampering of the card holder or destruction of the cards. The risks of fraudulent exchange of validation and identification cards is thus reduced.
Still further, the proposed card holder is specifically designed so as to allow the securement thereinto of only one identification card and only one validation card. More specifically, once the validation and identification cards have been inserted into the card holder, the latter prevents another identification or validation cards from being inserted thereinto so as to reduce the risks of having fraudulent identification and validation cards masking legally acquired identification and validation cards.
Still further, the proposed card holder optionally provides means for selectively facilitating the destruction of a validation card without tampering the card holder so as to facilitate the withdrawal of the second card from the card holder without tampering or destruction of the latter, for example in situations wherein the same identification card is to be used with periodically changing validation cards.
Still further, the proposed card holder allows for the selective display of either one or both cards through a set of easy and ergonomic steps. The proposed card holder also allows for attachment thereto of a specially designed validation card through a single ergonomical step.
The proposed card holder is also specifically designed so as to be configurable between a storage configuration minimizing required storage space and a display configuration allowing the simultaneous display of both the identification and validation cards. The proposed card holder allows for switching between the storage and display configurations through a step of quick and ergonomical steps.
The proposed card holder is specifically designed so as to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing so as to provide a card holder that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a card holder for securely linking together a first card and a second card and for allowing the selective display of the first and second cards, the first card having a generally flat configuration defining a first card first face and an opposed first card second face, the second card having a generally flat configuration defining a second card peripheral edge, a second card marginal section extending from the second card peripheral edge, a second card first face and an opposed second card second face, the card holder comprising: a first card holding component for holding the first card, the first card holding component being provided with a first card securing means for securing the first card to the first card holding component, the first card securing means ensuring that once the first card is secured to the first card holding component the removal of the first card from the first card holding component requires tampering of the first card or of the first card holding component; a second card holding component for holding the second card, the second card holding component being provided with a second card securing means for securing the second card to the second card holding component, the second card securing means ensuring that once the second card is secured to the second card holding component the removal of the second card from the second card holding component requires the destruction of the second card or tampering of the second card holding component; a component linking means for securely linking together the first and second card holding components, the linking means ensuring that once the first and second card holding components are linked together, the separation of the first and second card holding components from each other requires tampering of the component linking means.
Preferably, the component linking means allows the first and second card holding components to be moved between a storage configuration wherein the first and second card holding components are in a generally superposed configuration relative to each other and a display configuration wherein at least a section of the first and second cards are in a generally offset relationship relative to each other;
whereby the storage configuration reduces the storage space required for storing the card holder and the display configuration allows the simultaneous display of at least a section of both the first card first face and the second card first face.
Conveniently, the first card holding component includes a first component plate, the first component plate defining a plate first surface and an opposed plate second surface, the first card second face being secured to the plate first surface by the first card securing means; the second card holding component includes a carriage component, the carriage component defining a carriage body, the carriage body having a carriage slot extending thereinto, the carriage slot defining a carriage slot first inner surface, an opposed carriage slot second inner surface, a carriage slot upper peripheral edge, a pair of opposed carriage slot side peripheral edges, and a slot insertion axis extending in a direction generally parallel to the carriage slot first and second inner surfaces; the carriage slot being configured and sized for slidably receiving the second card marginal section with the second card first and second faces in the region of the second card marginal section respectively facing the carriage slot second and first inner surfaces; the second card securing means includes a second card-to-carriage locking means located in the carriage slot, the second card-to-carriage locking means ensuring that once the second card marginal section is slidably inserted in the carriage slot the removal of the second card marginal section from the carriage slot requires the destruction of the second card or tampering of the second card holding component.
Typically, the card holder further comprises a selection means for selectively facilitating the destruction of the second card without tampering of the card holder so as to facilitate the withdrawal of the second card from the card holder without tampering or destruction of the latter.
Preferably, the second card-to-carriage locking means includes a card locking protrusion extending partially between the carriage slot first and second inner surfaces; a card locking aperture formed in the marginal section, the card locking aperture being configured, sized and positioned so as to receive the card locking protrusion when the marginal section is inserted into the carriage slot; the carriage slot, the card locking protrusion and the card locking aperture being configured and sized so as to prevent the withdrawal of the card locking protrusion from the card locking aperture once the card locking protrusion has been inserted into the card locking aperture.
Conveniently, the second card has a generally rectangular configuration defining a second card upper peripheral edge, a second card lower peripheral edge and a pair of opposed second card side peripheral edges; the marginal section extends from the second card upper peripheral edge, the marginal section being made of a substantially resilient material; the card locking aperture forms a notch extending from one of the second card side peripheral edges into the marginal section, the notch defining a notch locking edge, the notch also defining a card resilient flap extending from one of the second card side peripheral edges intermediate the notch locking edge and the second card upper peripheral edge; the card locking protrusion is positioned adjacent the slot side peripheral edge, the card locking protrusion defining a protrusion distal tip, the card locking protrusion having a generally beveled configuration defining a protrusion locking surface extending in a geometrical plane generally perpendicular to the slot insertion axis, the card locking protrusion also defining a protrusion segment guiding surface extending in a geometrical plane generally at an angle relative to the protrusion locking surface, the protrusion tip being spaced from an opposite peripheral surface of the carriage slot by an insertion spacing; whereby when the card resilient flap is unbiased it lies in a generally coplanar flap initial configuration relative to the rest of the second card, when the marginal section is inserted into the carriage slot, the card resilient flap bends sidewardly as it slides onto the guiding surface eventually passing through the insertion spacing; once the notch locking edge has cleared the insertion spacing, the resilient flap springs back to its flap initial configuration with the notch locking edge abuttingly contacting the protrusion locking surface and preventing the withdrawal of the marginal section from the carriage slot.
Preferably, an insertion recess is formed in the carriage slot opposite the protrusion tip, the protrusion tip being located substantially in register with the entrance of the insertion recess; whereby the locking protrusion temporarily biases the card resilient flap into the insertion recess as the resilient flap slides over the protrusion tip.
Conveniently, the carriage component includes a carriage front wall, a carriage rear wall, a carriage top wall and a carriage bottom wall, the carriage slot extending into the carriage bottom wall; a protective skirt extending from the carriage rear wall in a direction leading away from the carriage bottom wall, the protective skirt defining a skirt inner surface, the skirt inner surface being in a generally coplanar relative to the carriage slot first inner surface, the protective skirt also defining a skirt lower peripheral edge; a stabilizing protrusion protruding from the carriage slot first inner surface, the stabilizing protrusion extending from a position adjacent the slot upper peripheral edge to a position adjacent the skirt lower peripheral edge.
Preferably, the carriage component includes a first carriage section and a second carriage section, the first and second carriage sections being configured so as to define the carriage component when assembled together in a carriage assembled configuration; a carriage section securing means for securing the first and second carriage sections in the carriage assembled configuration. Conveniently, the first carriage section includes a generally flat first section panel, the inner surface of the first section panel forming the carriage slot first inner surface and the skirt inner surface;
the second carriage section includes a generally elongated second section block having a second section flange extending perpendicularly therefrom; the rear section of the second section block forming the carriage front wall while the bottom section of the second section block forms part of the carriage lower wall; the inner surface of the second section block forming the slot second inner surface; the second section flange and the top section of the second section block forming the carriage top wall.
Preferably, the card locking protrusion and the stabilizing protrusion protrudes from the inner surface of the first carriage section; the carriage section securing means includes carriage securing pins extending from the inner surface of the second section block and carriage securing apertures formed in the stabilizing protrusion, each of the carriage securing apertures being configured sized and positioned for lockingly receiving a corresponding carriage securing pin. Conveniently, the component linking means allows the first and second card holding components to be slidably moved relative to each other between the storage and display configurations.
Preferably, the component linking means includes a guiding skate and guiding rail arrangement extending between the carriage component and the first card holding component for allowing the carriage component and the first card holding component to slide relative to each other.
Typically, the first card holding component further includes a first component front wall maintained in a parallel and spaced relationship relative to the first component plate by a first component top wall, a first component bottom wall and a pair of first component side walls; the first component front wall having a window aperture extending therethrough so that the first component front wall defines a window frame around the window aperture surrounding a window aperture; the first component bottom wall having a first component slot extending therethrough; the first component slot allowing the slidable movement of the second card thereinto when the card holder switches between the storage and display configurations;
the window aperture allowing the display of the first card first face when the card holder is in the display configuration and the display of the second card first face when the card holder is in the storage configuration; whereby the first component plate, the first component front wall, the first component top wall, the first component bottom wall and the pair of first component side walls form a hollow casing for containing both the first and second cards when the card holder is in the storage configuration.
Preferably, the carriage component includes a carriage front wall, a carriage rear wall, a carriage top wall, a carriage bottom wall and a pair of carriage side walls, the carriage slot extending into the carriage bottom wall; the carriage component also including a protective skirt extending from the carriage rear wall in a direction leading away from the carriage bottom wall, the protective skirt defining a skirt inner surface substantially coplanar with the carriage slot first inner surface, the protective skirt also defining a skirt lower peripheral edge; a guiding rail extends inwardly from each of the first component side walls and a guiding skate extends from each of the carriage side walls. Conveniently, the skirt lower peripheral edge is substantially in register with the first component bottom wall when the card holder is in the display configuration.
Optionnally, the card holder futehr comprises a selection means for selectively facilitating the destruction of the second card without tampering of the card holder so as to facilitate the withdrawal of the second card from the card holder without tampering or destruction of the latter; the selection means including a card recess formed in the second card, the card recess extending from the second card upper peripheral edge to a position located below the carriage bottom wall when the marginal section is inserted into the carriage slot and the card holder is in the display configuration.
Preferably, the first component front wall, the first component top wall, the first component bottom wall and the pair of first component side walls form an integral piece of material assembled and secured to the first component plate by a first component securing means.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided a card holder for securely linking together a first card and a second card and for allowing the selective display of the first and second cards, the first card having a generally flat configuration defining a first card first face and an opposed first card second face, the second card having a generally flat configuration defining a second card peripheral edge, a second card marginal section extending from the second card peripheral edge, a second card first face and an opposed second card second face, the card holder comprising: a generally flat and hollow casing, the casing defining a casing front wall, an opposed casing rear wall, a casing top wall, an opposed casing bottom wall, a pair of casing side walls and a casing inner volume; the casing rear wall defining a rear wall inner surface and a rear wall outer surface; the casing front wall having a window aperture extending therethrough; the casing bottom wall having a bottom wall slot extending therethrough; a carriage component slidably mounted within the casing inner volume; a first card securing means for securing the first card to the rear wall inner surface, the first card securing means ensuring that once the first card is secured to the rear wall inner surface the removal of the first card from the rear wall inner surface requires tampering of the first card or of the first card or of the card holder; a carriage component securing means for securing the second card to the carriage component, the carriage component securing means ensuring that once the second card is secured to carriage component the removal of the second card from the carriage component requires the destruction of the second card or tampering of the card holder.
Preferably, the carriage component securing means includes a carriage slot formed in the carriage component; the carriage slot defining a carriage slot first inner surface, an opposed carriage slot second inner surface, a carriage slot upper peripheral edge, a pair of opposed carriage slot side peripheral edges, and a slot insertion axis extending in a direction generally parallel to the carriage slot first and second inner surfaces; the carriage slot being configured and sized for slidably receiving the second card marginal section with the second card first and second faces in the region of the second card marginal section respectively facing the carriage slot second and first inner surfaces; the second card securing means includes a second card-to-carriage locking means located in the carriage slot, the second card-to-carriage locking means ensuring that once the second card marginal section is slidably inserted in the carriage slot the removal of the second card marginal section from the carriage slot requires the destruction of the second card or tampering of the second card holding component.